The as of yet unnamed storycreative, eh?
by LadyPilot
Summary: HOC, HrRW, DMOC.Meg and Kick meet Harry and CO at the Quidditch World Cup the summer before their 7th year...Meg and Harry collide after being involved in the blowing up of France's and Bulgaria's fan tents, respectively. Hopefully not too Mary Sue-ish
1. In Which Harry Blows Up a Bulgarian Tent

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything Harry Potter related. If I did, I wouldn't be a starving college kid living in a box some people have the nerve to call a dorm room. I do, however, own Meg and Kick. That is all.

It was a warm and sunny summer day. Brightly colored banners filled the field, blowing in the wind, giving way to what should have been a happy atmosphere. But no, the field was full of people....out for blood. Yes, no mercy was shown. Fans would be crushed mercilessly by other fans. Such was the atmosphere of this years Quidditch World Cup.

Harry carefully edged around some tents belonging to Bulgaria fans, following behind the Weasley twins. It was the summer before his 7th and, hopefully, final year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He had lived with his aunt and uncle for the beginning of the summer, til he was rescued by the Weasley family. He'd been there for about a week when Arthur Weasley had whipped some tickets out of his pocket and announced they were all going to the Quidditch World Cup....Hermione included. So, here he was, sneaking around for some unknown reason behind the Weasley twins, praying he wasn't about to get the crap beat out of him by vicious Bulgarians.

"Y'know, maybe this wasn't the brightest idea, wearing England jerseys to mess with the Bulgarians' tents." He shot, in a whisper, of course, to the nearest twin. George, maybe. Or was it Fred? Who knows.

"Show some pride, Mr. Potter." The twin grinned back.

"I have pride." Harry grumbled.

"Call me crazy, but I like being alive."

He watched as the twins planted some dungbombs, then followed them as they sprinted out of the Bulgaria area. Why hadn't he gone with Ron and Hermione to find Ginny? It would have probably involved much less likelihood of bodily harm due to angry fans of other teams. So involved in his thoughts of being beaten up, Harry didn't notice the flash of red, white, and blue until it was too late. Both people went down in a tangle of arms and legs. Harry opened his eyes to find reddish brown hair laying across his face. The other person groaned, and he heard footbeats approaching.

"Did someone get the license plate of the truck that hit me?" The owner of the reddish brown hair moaned.

"Y'know, you could try watching where you're running." The owner of the previously approaching footbeats offered.

"Screw you Kick." The person entangled with Harry shot back.

The two each rolled to an opposite side on the ground, and lay there staring at each other. It was a girl, wearing a jersey emblazoned with USA. She was indeed the owner of the reddish brown hair, which fell to the middle of her back in loose curls. Twinkling blue eyes studied Harry as he looked her over. He slowly climbed to his feet, offering the girl a hand up, both barely noting the presence of a black haired girl in the background. The girl came to about his chin, with a curvy hourglass figure.

"Not bad." He offered, then clamped his hand over his mouth. Where the bloody hell had that come from?!.

"Not bad?!" The girl repeated.

"Come on now, I was giving you MUCH higher marks than 'not bad'."

Harry laughed and extended his hand again.

"Harry." The girl took it.

"Meg."

"And I'm Kick. Nice to meet ya'll, but Meg here and I need to run before the Frenchies find the present we left them behind their tents."

Harry glanced around, noting that the twins had disappeared, and that there was indeed a large cloud of smoke coming from the area of France's tents.

"May I run with you? I'm afraid I was an accomplice to the disaster currently taking place in the Bulgarian tents."

Meg grinned. "I knew I liked you."

Kick rolled her eyes. "Today, people!"

The three began to jog to safety.

AN: ........How d'ya like it? It's been forever since I've written a fanfic, so I need all the input I can get!! Comments and Criticisms are welcome, flame at your own risk.

Now, press the pretty little button in the corner that says Review. C'mon. You know you wanna.


	2. Chapter 2: In which Kick is drunk and ex...

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything Harry Potter related. If I did, I wouldn't be a starving college kid living in a box some people have the nerve to call a dorm room. I do, however, own Meg and Kick. That is all.

"So you're American?"

Harry was sitting in one of the food tents across from Meg. Kick had disappeared, muttering something about chocolate.

"Masshole, born and bred, sir. Youself? British, I'm guessing, due to the fantastic accent and, of course, the jersey."

Harry nodded. "Surrey when I can't avoid it. I go to Hogwarts."

Meg nodded. "I've heard of it. I think we're doing a Quidditch tournament or something with Hogwarts this year. I go to Ryviel, it's in upper New York state. Kick and I are in our last year."

Harry paused, thinking hard. Ryviel. Where had he heard of Ryviel before? He then heard a slight snort, and looked up at Meg. She smirked.

"You're wondering where you've heard of Ryviel, right?"

Harry nodded cautiously.

"One of your wizarding tabloid-ish type thingys ran an article on the school." Meg grinned proudly.

"Right after Kick and I blew up the potions room."

Harry's jaw dropped. "You didn't WHAT?!"

Meg was smiling happily.

"Yes, yes, it was a beautiful thing. No potions for a month."

Dozens of thoughts spun through Harry's head. Not an hour ago he had knocked into this gorgeous, flamboyant, and absolutely without a doubt insane girl. And he really, really was starting to like her. His thoughts were drawn back to the present due to Meg's knocking on his head.

"Anybody home?"

Harry nodded slowly. "Yeeeeeees."

"Good. Answer my question. Are you here alone?"

Harry shook his head. "No, I'm here with my friend's family. Every summer we...."

He was suddenly cut off by a loud yell.

"Oy! Harry!"

Ron was moving towards him at a rather fast pace, dragging poor Hermione behind him. Ron took a nice long look from Harry to Meg and grinned widely.

"The twins were afraid you were being mauled by angry Bulgarians."

Harry gritted his teeth. He loved Ron, really he did. But he needed to go away now, so Harry could convince Meg to fall in love with him, marry him and have dozens of little Harrys and Megs.

Meg, however had other ideas. She had her hand extended to Hermione, who was massaging the wrist Ron had been dragging her by.

"Meagan Carlisle."

Hermione shook the proffered hand, smiling.

"Hermione Granger. And this is Ron Weasley."

Ron just continued to grin at Harry. Obviously, Ron approved.

"Why don't you sit down and join us for some lunch?" Meg offered, smiling. "I...." Then she paled.

"Uh oh."

Hermione glanced at her. "What's wrong?"

"See the redhead over there? My friend. Kick."

"Sarcastic and Bitchy." Harry offered.

Meg just grinned. "Yes, well, I need to go."

"Why?" Ron's first intelligent attempt at language since they'd arrived.

" I need to get Kick out of the hearing of the Frenchie fans."

Hermione glanced over to Kick, who was grinning happily.

"Whatever for?"

Then Kick turned around all the way, and they all saw the glass of firewhiskey in her hand.

"Oh hoho. I am a dirty frenchman! I do not shower! I will never shower!!"

Kick began yelling in a over emphasized French accent. 

"Thats why." Meg groaned. "One of Kick's many drunk personas."

Harry grinned, yet again.

"By all means, go save her."

Meg glared at him. "You're going to sick here and enjoy this, aren't you, you sick little boy?"

Harry hmphed indignantly. "I am not a little boy." He gave a petulant little pout.

Hermione burst out laughing.

About 15 minutes later, a tipsy Kick was hauled back to the table. Apparently, Meg was stronger than she looked. An irate looking Meg pulled out her wand and gave the sobering charm. Kick blinked twice then looked around.

"Howdy Y'all."

She stared blankly at Hermione and Ron, then her gaze lit on Harry.

"You're the guy Meg mowed over! How are ya?!"

Harry grinned. "I'm great. How did going for chocolate swing to singing whilst drunk on firewhiskey?"

Meg snorted, and Kick gave her a dirty look. "I am NOT a drunk."

Meg snorted again. "Yep. What was the story you have me 5th year? 'We drink at home to stay warm? Was that it?"

Kick gave her friend an evil glare.

"Where are you from, Kick?" Hermione questioned.

"Maine."

"She's a Down east-er." Meg grinned.

Kick shot her friend another glare.

"I do not smoke pot. I do not take oxy, and I do not put beer on my cheerios, thank you very much. I do not consider muddin' a pastime."

Harry, Hermione, and Ron just stared at the girls with wide eyes.

"People actually..do that?" Ron questioned.

AN: Its moving slowly now..will pick up, I promise.....

Preview from Chapter to come!! : "Draco had dainty hands, make him do it." Meg glanced up at Ron's statement. "I am thanking the heavens above I didn't hear all of that conversation. No, please, don't enlighten me. I wish to continue to live in blissful ignorance of how you know of the many uses of Draco's dainty hands, Ron."

Please Please PLEASE review!!!!


End file.
